Amante
by DraculaN666
Summary: Itachi sale con Sasori. Sasori engaña a Itachi con Sakura. Sakura sale con Sai. Itachi se quiere vengar de Sasori. Sai es el inocente. ¿Inocente? Ajam... ItaSai OneShot :D


**¡Mi primer ItaSai! ¡Jure algún día escribirlo y lo hice! Ahora soy una jodida feliz que, aun que esto es una bazofia, no hace que mi alegría disminuya :)**

_Disclaimers:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen (¿A que no lo imaginaban?) son de alguien con mas imaginación, tiempo libre y dinero que yo (Kishimoto no Baka ._. ya termina el pinché manga carajo!!! ya te estas quedando sin personajes joder...) esto lo hago por que no tengo vida, me divierte y aun que no me pagan, me hace feliz :) Ha-ha...**

_Advertencias:_** OOC... MUCHO OOC... Y una cosa, no odio tanto a Sakura, pero tenia que degradar un poco, asi que si mis comentarios ofenden a alguien... me vale madres :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Era algo inaudito y frustrante. ¡Inconcebible!**

**Totalmente ridículo a su entendimiento y lógica infalible. Él era todo lo que muchas (y muchos) deseaban en un hombre; guapo, inteligente, buena persona y modesto, muy, muy modesto -recalquemos esa parte-**

**Entonces, ¿Cómo llegó a eso? Su pareja, SU novio, le engañaba ¡Le ponía vilmente el cuerno con alguien más! Y no, no era el hecho de que Sasori, como se llamaba el aludido, fuera un hombre, el problema es que le engañaba con una mujer ¡Una mujer! Por dios, ¿Cómo podía ser eso así? ¿No se suponía que era homosexual? Entonces, por amor a todo lo sagrado, como podía estar con una mujer y al mismo tiempo estar con un hombre ¡No podía ser!**

**Había pasado por todas las etapas posibles. Comenzó con la ira, totalmente furibundo por el hecho de que le estuviera engañando. Sinceramente, el enojo y la decepción hubieran sido menos si por lo menos no hubiera tenido el descaro de estar con una mujer si no con un hombre, exponiendo como lo que realmente es; un gay de closet.**

**Después se deprimió, profundamente ¡Y no es que lo amara! Realmente conseguir un remplazo era lo más fácil en ese momento, pero el saberse engañado, y más si el tercero en discordia era una mujer, era un golpe certero a su –exorbitante- ego. ¡Es que! ¿Una mujer? ¡Sasori era más gay que el emo de su hermano! Y eso que este último ya lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos y deambulaba por ahí con su rubio amante como diciéndole al mundo "Si, soy gay ¿Y qué?" **

**Por último, tomó aire, y no, no era para ponerse a gritar como el desquiciado que no era –claro que no- si no, más bien, pensar fríamente las cosas, meditar el ¿Qué hacer? Una buena estrategia recordando el viejo dicho "No se enoje; desquítese"**

**Muy bien, eso estaba aclarado ¿Cómo proceder? No es como si fuera difícil, pero quería venganza, dulce y placentera venganza –sobre todo placentera-**

**¿Pero de qué forma? Era la cuestión.**

**Lo pensó mucho, tanto tiempo que nunca se planteo el reprocharle nada a su desgraciado novio. Y realmente no le importaba tanto eso de si Sasori sabia o no que el estaba enterado de su amorío. Y tampoco le dolía en si el engaño como diciendo "Amo a Sasori y sin él mi vida es una mierda" ¡Esa no era la cuestión! De aquí de lo que se habla es de orgullo, el lastimado y pisoteado orgullo de ser el más sexy de los Uchiha, el que tiene a media ciudad a sus pies –modestia aparte- él, que podía a tener al hombre o mujer –en el raro caso que le interesase alguna- a sus pies, terminó con un pelirrojo algo chiflado –pero excelente en la cama- que aparte de todo le pone los cuernos con una mujer.**

**¡Joder! Que la vida no puede ser más irónica que eso, tan ridícula y absurda.**

**Pero bien, el punto es que, no encontraba como vengarse ya que, ni muerto se acostaría con esa mujer. Había pasado por su mente el hecho de seducir y follarse a la de cabello rosado, pero la sola idea le da más asco que morbo, por lo cual la había desechado completamente.**

**Así, pues, pasó los días, sumido en su desesperación, teniendo sexo con Sasori con repugnancia, pensando en si ese día había visto a esa mujer y después venía a desfogarse con él por compromiso o por que no lo satisfacía lo suficiente -¿Y como? Si Sasori era el pasivo, no creía que fuera capaz de pedirle a su querida que le diera por el culo-**

**Un día, mientras meditaba profundamente sobre su importante situación, descubrió cosas muy interesantes mientras intentaba ignorar a su hermano menor y a su sexy novio.**

**Lo primero era muy simple. Por obras irónicas y desdichadas de la vida, sus dos queridos menores de edad que le estaban haciendo compañía en esa agradable tarde de mayo, le informaron amablemente de una reunión en la casa del rubio, conmemorando un feliz y armonioso año de noviazgo entre ellos dos. **

**Itachi se sintió sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo volaba y que, sobre todo, el rubio tenia una paciencia exorbitante para poder tolerar al amargado de su hermano sin tratar de matarlo en el proceso. Y es que el rubio no era una blanca palomita. El chico, que respondía al nombre de Naruto, era hiperactivo, gritón, un tanto molesto, sonreía como si la vida fuera feliz y la mierda de la que nos preocupamos hoy en día no fueran más que mitos urbanos. Y sobre todo, era muy, muy –recalquemos nuevamente- muy sexy. Aun que su hermano no se quedaba muy atrás en esa cuestión, no entendía para nada como dos seres tan opuestos podían mantenerse juntos sin matarse, odiarse y sin hacer cualquier otra cosa en contra del otro si no que ¡Al contrario! Follaban como conejos cada que podían, destilaban miel por el lugar que pasaran y para rematar ¡Un año de noviazgo! Si que les envidiaba bastante.**

**Pero esa no era la cuestión, el punto era que "amablemente" su hermano, obligado por Naruto, le invitó al feliz convivio, y de paso que le avisara a Sasori ya que ellos habían invitado a otras personas para hacer más ameno el asunto.**

**Lo que jamás espero ver en ese lugar, era que estaría **_**cierta**_** cosa rosada, con su hipócrita sonrisa pintada de labial rojo manzana podrida, aferrada con firmeza a un moreno con sonrisa de póker.**

**Pudo haberla matada en ese momento, vaya que pudo. Pero al notar la falsa actuación por parte de los dos con su "Oh, te acabo de conocer" prefirió guardarse el gustillo para hacerlo en otra ocasión, donde les daría el tiro de gracia y les echaría en cara todas sus verdades, desde su mala actuación hasta su mal gusto de maquillaje.**

**Otra cosa que no espero saber, era que la cosa rosa también tenía pareja **_**¡Vaya par de descarados!**_** Pensó para sí mismo, observando al moreno que acompañaba a la mujer. De un pálido muerto su piel, como si él y el sol fueran enemigos naturales. Unos ojos negros, tan negros como los suyos pero más opacos. Su cabello corto y negro bien arreglado y una estresante sonrisa que no se borraba en ningún momento de su rostro.**

**Su nombre, Sai. 17 años de edad al igual que sus "adorados" parientes –cuñado y hermano- y al igual que la cosa rosa.**

**Así que te gustan chiquitas Sasori. Se dijo a sí mismo, viendo con desagrado a su novio, el cual se mantenía alejado y desinteresado de cualquier cosa viva a su alrededor.**

**¡Eso era tocar fondo! Carajo. No sólo una mujer si no que menor de edad. No pues muy bien, muy bien. No podía lastimarle más el orgullo sólo porque era humanamente imposible que su odio se acrecentara más –Cosa imposible ya que el odio de los Uchiha no tiene límites-**

**Trató de no prestarle atención, ya encontraría como vengarse, seguro que si.**

**Y vaya que si. No era que el lo buscara, ni que le importara, ni nada por el estilo, pero escuchar las conversaciones ajenas tiene sus lados buenos. Como enterarse de lo zorra que era la pelirrosa. O enterarse que su querido novio era con el tercero con el que engañaba a Sai. O que a este le venía pasando a valer, o quizás no, no podía asegurarlo, su estúpida sonrisa seguía en su rostro. Pero ese no era el punto ¡No! La cosa era que ese era el momento indicado para que su depravada mente ideara una idea genial y aprueba de tontos. Como seducir a Sai. Hacerle caer a sus pies, o simplemente follarselo de tal manera en que los otros dos les sorprendiera y darle en toda su madre. Engañar a su novio con el novio de su amante, nada mejor y menos confuso que eso para que pudiera funcionar de maravilla.**

**Así que así lo hizo. De esa manera, comenzó a frecuentar a su "queridísimo" hermano, que tenía un sexy novio, que a su vez tenía un desesperante amigo con sonrisa de póker –que viéndolo más minuciosamente no estaba nada mal, una perdida que estuviera con **_**esa**_** cosa, claro, el cambiaría eso-**

**La situación inicial fue un poco tensa, no sólo por la molesta mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa en el rostro del menor, si no que este realmente no ponía mucho de su parte para poder llegar a tener aun que sea una relación de amigos. Itachi tampoco era una persona muy elocuente –el no hablar formaba parte de su actitud genial que no podía perder- pero estaba haciendo un sobre humano esfuerzo por entablar una conversación decente con Sai, el cual solamente contestaba escuetamente un "si, no, posiblemente, que bien" a todo lo que le preguntaba. ¡Era desesperante! Aún no lo molía a golpes solamente por que eso no ayudaría para nada con su brillante idea.**

**Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo el chico comenzó a hablar un poco más, tomando más confianza en el mayor y logrando –al fin- tener un acercamiento.**

**Eran encuentros muy esporádicos, ya que él estudiaba y por lógica Sai igual y al estar en grados diferentes –de hecho, él ya estando en la universidad- por lo general se veían los fines de semana, o cuando "casualmente" se lo topaba al ir a la escuela de Sasuke –donde curiosamente estudiaba Sai también-**

**Supo que el menor no era sólo una linda cara –y con un cuerpo muy sexy por lo que pudo notar- si no que realmente era muy inteligente, le gustaba hablar de temas que no le aburrían y mostraba una solida madurez que le provocaban ganas de sentirse un poco inferior -¡Pero eso jamás pasaría! El es el todo-poderoso-Uchiha-Itachi-**

**A pesar de eso, a Sai le gustaba la pintura, más que nada con carboncillo o tinta y se basaba en bocetos simples, que aún así eran bastante buenos. **

**Siendo sinceros, Itachi sabía tanto de pintura como Naruto del mutismo, pero gracias al no-novio de su primo, Deidara, un excéntrico fanático del arte, aprendió un par de cosas que le ayudaban a seguirle un poco la conversación al otro.**

**Y así siguieron durante un par de meses. Hasta se le había olvidado por qué comenzó a interesarse inicialmente por el chico ya que ahora sabía que realmente tenía muchas cualidades que admirar.**

**En las múltiples reuniones con su hermano y su novio, en las que siempre estaban Sai y **_**esa**_** cosa que se pegaba a él, se veía obligado en llevar a su novio –el cual parecía marioneta, dejándose llevar a donde él dijera- por lo cual no pudo evitar percatarse en la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente con Sakura –la cosa **_**esa**_** para Itachi- y Sasori –el pelirrojo hipócrita, nuevamente apodado por Itachi- sabía que algo pasaba, y no estaba muy seguro de querer enterarse de que.**

**Ignorando todo eso, siguió su vida normal, como si nada, con sexo vacío y mentiras ocultas, tratando de apresurarse si quería terminar con eso de una vez, pero realmente no recordaba en que pantalones había dejado su valor para seducir a Sai y llevarlo a la cama, así de simple.**

**Con lo que nunca contó, es que la exagerada honestidad de Sai le llevaría a esa situación, ya que el menor era realmente directo, sin tapujos, decía las cosas como eran sin avergonzarse, era como si esa clase de sentimientos no le afectaran para nada y sólo le interesase la respuesta que podría obtener en el momento. Era algo de lo mucho que le comenzaba a gustar de él.**

— Itachi-san** –comenzó cortésmente Sai, ya que siempre se dirigía con respeto a todas las personas con las que estaban-**

— ¿Qué?** –Respondió escuetamente, no era uno de sus mejores días, aunque encontrarse tirado en el césped de la casa del rubio siempre ayudaba a despejar su mente, mientras fumaba un cigarro-**

— ¿Cómo se siente tener sexo con un hombre?** –Soltó sin más, sin darle oportunidad al mayor de procesar correctamente la información, y haciéndole atragantar con el humo de su cigarro-**

— ¿¡Y para qué demonios quieres saber eso!?** –Interrogó un tanto exaltado, no esperaba esa pregunta, ni por parte de él ni de nadie, simplemente le sorprendió-**

— Simple curiosidad** –fue la sencilla respuesta que recibió-**

— Diferente a estar con una mujer eso es obvio** –dijo un poco más calmado, volviendo a recostar su cuerpo en el pasto- **depende de que lado estés, si de activo o de pasivo. Realmente si eres activo la diferencia de estar con una mujer no es mucha, pero en ocasiones si es más placentera y no te explicare los detalles del por qué. De pasivo es obvio, no se mucho ya que nunca lo he sido, pero dependiendo de la estimulación y todo eso** –pensó un poco, frustrado por no poder explicarlo con la naturalidad con la que le gustaría- **no es algo que pueda explicarte, experimenta por ti mismo si tanto quieres saber** –realmente no había dicho eso con ninguna doble intención, pero pensándolo un poco mejor, podía tomar ese lapso de curiosidad para lograr su objetivo-**

— Si, puede ser…** -quedo pensativo un momento-**

— ¿Por qué la curiosidad? Si estas con… Sakura** –trato de retener la mueca de desagrado al pronunciar su nombre- **es obvio que te gustan las mujeres** –aunque fueran de **_**esa**_** clase, se dijo a si mismo-**

— Si, tienes razón…** -¿Ya había mencionado lo odiosas que eran sus respuestas? Aparte, era su imaginación ¿O su mueca se convirtió por una fracción de segundos en una sonrisa irónica? A saber…- **pero no quita el hecho de que me gustaría… experimentar** –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, si de por si su voz era demasiado queda, si el no hubiera sido el magnífico Itachi, quizás no habría escuchado, aparte, le había volteado a mirar, demasiado fijamente, casi violando su espacio personal-**

— Pues hazlo y después compara para que veas que es lo que más te gusta** –dijo incorporándose de su lugar, fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto, como si no le importara, aunque era más que clara su oportunidad para "ayudarle" a experimentar-**

— Si, eso haré…** -volvió a decir, para seguidamente también pararse de su lugar-**

**Muy bien, estaba de más decir que esa era una oportunidad única. Tenía que pensar detalladamente qué haría para lograr llevar a Sai a su cama.**

**Pensó varias cosas, una más complicada que la anterior, pero ninguna más efectiva que la clásica noche de ebriedad, donde la conciencia se va a joder a alguien más y el alcohol es el único fiel amigo en ese momento. **

**Sería muy simple, aun que ellos fueran más jóvenes, podría llegar un viernes o un sábado con la suficiente cantidad de alcohol y ahí hacer todo el desastre que se le ocurriera, por supuesto, invitaría a Sasori a la cosa **_**esa**_** de pelo rosa, y entonces después de pasarlo bien con el menor, haría que los encontraran en la cama, juntos y muy abrazados.**

_**Oh, eres un genio mí querido Itachi.**_** Se dijo a sí mismo, satisfecho de su propio plan.**

**Estuvo muy tentado a pedirle ayuda a su tonto hermano menor y su violable novio, pero conociendo a estos sabiendo que uno era demasiado huraño y amargado y el otro demasiado ético y moralista, se abstuvo de algo así.**

**Por lo tanto, terminó invitando a su adorable y molesto primo; Tobi y su excéntrico novio Deidara.**

**Los dos eran amigos de Sasori, pero aun así no podían creer que el pelirrojo hubiera caído tan bajo, por lo cual tomaron la venganza de Itachi como propia. Al fin de cuentas era tan frío que dudaban realmente que fuera a afectarle demasiado que el Uchiha le engañara con otro.**

**El plan era simple; Itachi emborracharía al pequeño Sai hasta que perdiera parte de la conciencia o hasta que aceptara entregarle el tesorito. Se lo llevaría a una de las habitaciones de la casa y entonces, Tobi y Deidara deberían darle por lo mínimo dos horas para que llevaran a la pelos de chicle y su novio a la habitación y los encontrara juntos.**

_**Aprueba de tontos.**_** Exclamó triunfante Itachi, diciéndoles que nada podía salir mal.**

— Si, pero no es aprueba de Tobi** –exclamó con fastidio el rubio-**

— ¡Pero Deidara!** –Se quejó el aludido- **Tobi es un buen chico** –le miro con su cara llorosa, la cual era el arma perfecta para desarmar al rubio-**

— Como sea** –interrumpió Itachi la melosa escena- **ustedes encárguense de eso, y yo de mi querida "victima" mínimo dos horas, quiero realmente explorar ese cuerpo, no todos los días podré desvirgar a alguien** –un brillo de lujuria iluminó sus ojos, relamiéndose con deleite al imaginar esa noche-**

— Claro, si es que alguien no se te adelanta, con eso de que quiere experimentar** –dijo como no queriendo la cosa el mayor de los Uchiha presentes-**

— Cierra la boca Tobi, lo haré este viernes, quiera o no mi tonto hermano menor** –se ahorro el coraje, sabiendo que quizás el otro no había tenido el valor de hacer aun algo, aun que como era su carácter, era difícil saber lo que haría o lo que no-**

**Ese mismo día, guiado por la preocupación de que Sai se topara con alguien que lograra despejar sus dudas antes que él, hablo con Sasuke para inventarle cualquier excusa por la cual hacer la pequeña reunión en su casa. Gracias a algún dios que estaba de parte del moreno, Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke al momento de avisarle, por lo cual también se emocionó con la idea dejando al pobre Uchiha menor sin alternativas por lo cual terminó accediendo. **

**Claro, no falto la sutil indirecta hacia el rubio para que invitara a su "simpático" amigo a la reunión y a su… novia, o algo así.**

**Todo hecho y listo, con múltiples estilos de licores en su auto, Sasori en el asiento del copiloto y su firme decisión de mandarlo directo al carajo de una forma placentera, llego el viernes por la tarde y la tan deseada hora de cumplir con su objetivo. Nada podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota que tenía en esos momentos Itachi en el rostro.**

**Llegaron temprano, siendo recibidos por el claro fastidio de Sasuke, el cual por más que no quería no pudo evitar ayudar al rubio en todas las cosas que tenían que arreglar. Ayudaron en lo que faltaba. Corrección, él ayudo, ya que Sasori simplemente se fue a un rincón a plantearse la inmortalidad del cangrejo o en cualquier otra estupidez que cruzara su mente.**

**Claro que él tampoco fue de gran ayuda, ya que sólo se encargo de guardar todas las botellas que llevaba en el refrigerador y otras tantas en la barra de la casa. Como el tequila, el vodka y otras múltiples bebidas lo suficientemente fuertes para dejar fuera de juego a cualquier novato. Claro que solamente empezaría con lo básico que era la cerveza, ya después mostraría sus dotes de barman y les daría deliciosas bebidas, aun que las de cierto pelinegro podrían estar más cargadas de lo normal.**

**Todo listo; su hermano con cara de estreñido en el sofá junto a Naruto que destilaba emoción por todos sus poros –eran menores de edad y las oportunidades para dejarles beber eran tan escasas como el buen humor de Sasuke- Sasori seguía perdido en su mutismo, mientras Tobi y Deidara hacían cualquier cosa que no le importaba en lo absoluto.**

**Sólo faltaban Sai y Sakura.**

**Los cuales, por cierto, llegaron bastante tarde, con una Sakura con bastante mal humor y un Sai con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro.**

— Lamentamos el retraso** –dijo el moreno, después de que Itachi les abriera la puerta-**

— Se hubiera evitado, si no fuera que te tuve que insistir para que vinieras** –reclamó muy mosqueada la mujer-**

— Pasen, por favor** –invitó cortésmente el Uchiha, tratando de evitar una pelea-**

**Los dos jóvenes pasaron al lugar, seguidos por Itachi, una vez que cerró la puerta.**

**¿Sai no quería ir? Jamás pensó en decirlo, pero agradecía a la cosa rosa por obligarle a ir, sin él, su plan prácticamente se iba al demonio.**

**El ambiente estaba relajado, las bebidas iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras los más jóvenes platicaban de banalidades o algunos no tan jóvenes como Deidara y Tobi, quienes se mecían con la suave música que Sasuke había puesto después de cortarles la diversión al decir que la otra era muy estridente. **

**Sasori seguía en su rincón, observando a la nada. Por lo menos era más discreto en el asunto, Sakura le veía con total descaro, que si no fuera por que Naruto era realmente corto de mente, también se habría dado cuenta de esas miradas que le echaba de vez en cuando al pelirrojo, sin importarle que tenía a su novio a un lado.**

**La noche pasó rápida, realmente no se sentía tan mal como se supondría que debía al estar solo, nada más de mesero de unos niñatos que acababan de dejar la pubertad atrás ¡Al contrario! Ya casi eran las once de la noche y la mayoría estaban un poco subidos de tono, por lo cual era la hora perfecta para comenzar a hacer algún movimiento. Como sentarse a su lado a charlar de cualquier cosa, por más incoherente que sonara debido al alcohol en el sistema del menor –ya que él se había abstenido lo más que pudo- o sugerirle de la manera más amable que se le permitiera que si se sentía mal, podía llevarle a una habitación para recostarse.**

**Realmente Itachi esperaba una negativa, alguna excusa de no dejar a su novia sola o cualquier cosa de esas, pero al contrario de todo lo que creyó, Sai le dio una afirmativa, para en pocos segundo excusarse de que ya estaba muy ebrio y lo mejor sería que se recostara, claro el mayor de los Uchiha como el buen samaritano que no era, se ofreció a llevarlo, mirando de reojo a sus amigos antes de salir de la habitación, los cuales entendieron rápidamente la indirecta.**

**Llevo a Sai a la única habitación de huéspedes que tenía el lugar y lo recostó sobre la cama, decidido a lanzarse sobre él en cuanto le despejara un poco la mente.**

**Claro, los planes del mayor siempre son tan infalibles y bien estructurados, que nunca contó con quedarse como imbécil, observando el pacífico rostro del menor al dormir. Sin esa sonrisa tan falsa como las propuestas políticas. Tan tranquilo que se sentía la peor de las basuras al querer corromper tan inigualable quietud en alguien tan joven.**

**Y el jura, por todo lo sagrado que tiene –que es él mismo- que estaba apunto de echarse para atrás e irse del lugar mandando su venganza al carajo y simplemente terminar con Sasori como una persona normal. Pero Sai tenía que abrir la boca.**

— I… Itachi-san** –susurró el otro, removiéndose un poco en la mullida cama-**

— ¿Qué?** –pregunto tan fríamente como pudo, evitando que su nerviosismo le delatara. Esperen ¡Él no estaba nervioso! ¡Claro que no! Él es el todo poderoso Uchiha Itachi. Solamente estaba un poco desconcertado, pero no nervioso-**

— ¿No te gustaría, quedarte conmigo un rato?** –tenía que ser la imaginación de Itachi, ya que ese no podía ser Sai, levantándose a duras penas de la cama, adoptando una sugerente posición y usando un tono casi provocativo con él- **Con lo buena gente que eres ¿No te gustaría ayudar a este pobre adolescente? ¿Consolarle un poco en su confusión?** –esta bien, quizás si se le estaba insinuando un poco, pero podía ser el alcohol ¿No? No es como si Sai estuviera esperando desde hace mucho estar con él. Aun que no lo dudaba, todos querían estar con Uchiha Itachi una noche en la cama-**

**El mayor alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, realmente su ego sobraba en esa situación y él podía casi sentir remordimiento por aprovecharse de una situación como esa. Maldita sea la hora en que su conciencia había hecho acto de presencia. Pero sin duda, la lujuria le podía más en ese momento, ya que nunca había visto al menor de forma tan vulnerable, sin sonreír tan falsamente como seguido lo hacía, si no que se mostraba de una forma inusual. Provocativo, deseable, tremendamente erótico.**

**Bien, la conciencia se podía ir al mismísimo carajo en ese momento.**

— ¿Consolarte?** –Se acercó a la cama de manera lenta y sutil, dándose un poco a desear-**

— ¿Harás que te ruegue?** –Sonrió irónicamente el menor- **vamos, eso para después, que no tenemos toda la noche** –pasó su brazo por la nuca del otro, haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo- **¿Realmente crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de la forma en que me miras?** –le susurró de manera suave al oído- **¿Qué esperas? Soy todo tuyo** –sonrió nuevamente, tan falso que a Itachi le entraron nuevas ganas de golpearle-**

— Ya veras, mocoso engreído** –le contesto, mientras retiraba su brazo de su cuerpo y aprisionaba sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, tomando el control total de la situación- **te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de puro placer** –sin más, atacó furiosamente sus labios-**

**Realmente quería ser suave, era la primera vez de Sai con un hombre, y no es que el sea especialmente romántico a la hora de tener sexo, pero quería disfrutar del momento lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, el adictivo sabor que embriagaba sus sentidos al probar esos labios, le nublo el sentido completamente, haciendo un poco de fuerza para que el otro abriera su boca haciendo chocar sus lenguas, de manera un tanto ruda e inexperta por parte del menor, pero igualmente deliciosa, en un toque íntimo y sensual que les obligaba a sentirse más, pobrar los rincones más ocultos de esa boca húmeda y tibia. Mordisqueando sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, lamiéndolos un poco para darles alivio y volviendo a entrelazar sus inquietas lenguas.**

**Sin duda alguna, es algo que ninguno de los dos olvidaría, quizás repetirían y que sin duda disfrutarían al máximo.**

**Había pasado una hora y media desde que los dos morenos habían abandonado la estancia de la casa, sin que se notara mucho su ausencia. **

**Naruto, nada acostumbrado al alcohol, había puesto música más alegre, haciendo rabiar a su queridísimo novio, al tiempo que bailaba con una igualmente ebria Sakura en medio de todos, dando un espectáculo más cómico que sensual.**

**Tobi y Deidara casi podían jurar que Sasuke echaba humo por las orejas al ver a su novio comportarse de esa manera y más si la mujer se le restregaba de manera tan descarada mientras se movían al compás de la música.**

**Por otra parte, quizás el único mínimamente aun cuerdo del lugar, Sasori observaba con notorio desinterés todo, como si no hallara la hora de irse del lugar.**

— ¿Saben dónde está Itachi?** –preguntó a los dos mayores, más interesado por que le llevaran a casa, que preocupado de donde podría estar-**

**Fue cuando los otros cayeron en cuenta y voltearon a ver el reloj que marcaba la una de la mañana. Determinaron que era el momento exacto para llevar a los otros a la habitación y terminar con todo de una vez.**

**Con la excusa de que Sakura ya estaba muy bebida y que Sasori estaba notoriamente muy fastidiado –igual o hasta más que el mismo Sasuke- llevaron a los dos a la habitación de huéspedes para ver si de "casualidad" estaban ahí.**

**Cabe destacar que todos fueron de mirones, para ver el por qué de la desaparición de los otros dos.**

**Al abrir la puerta y encontrar a los dos, desnudos en la cama, uno dormido y el otro tratando de enfriar sus pensamientos, las reacciones de los demás variaron de muchas formas; por una parte Deidara y Tobi eran concientes de lo que encontrarían al entrar, jamás imaginaron que llegaría a tanto como para que las ropas estuvieran prácticamente tiradas por cualquier lugar –unas un tanto rasgadas por la fuerza con la que fueron despojadas- Sasuke tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no saltar encima de Itachi y molerle a golpes por la escena que estaba dando. Naruto, bueno, él estaba felizmente colgado del brazo de su novio, deseoso de seguir la fiesta de una manera más íntima, sin prestar interés alguno en los acontecimientos. Por su lado, Sakura estaba pálida, todos jurarían que hasta se le había bajado la borrachera al ver a su amado novio en brazos de un hombre.**

**El único que no reaccionó como realmente debía de reaccionar fue Sasori. Itachi, el cual había estado pensando profundamente después de tener sexo con Sai, se había planteado el hecho de que era muy probable que a su pelirrojo novio le pasara a valer madres si se cogía a Sai o a Sakura o a cualquier otro ser humano, quizás eso era lo que buscaba para ya terminar con esa relación tan patética. Y fue justamente así, sólo les observo detenidamente, y por primera vez en toda la noche –quizás en toda su vida- dibujo un intento de sonrisa irónica en su rostro, como diciendo un "Ya te estabas tardando"**

**Todos salieron de la habitación, sin comentar nada o hacer ningún espectáculo. La mujer, bueno, ella lo superaría algún día, Sasori ya la había mandado hace un par de semanas al demonio y ahora su novio se acostaba con un hombre. Si, sin duda algún día lo superaría. Por ahora, Tobi y Deidara la llevarían a su casa antes de que despertara y se pusiera a vociferar incoherencias.**

**La habitación se sumió en un nuevo silencio, mientras Itachi se hundía más en sus pensamientos y en el breve instante en el que fue descubierto. De hecho, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. Lo que lo tenía de esa manera tan alejada de la realidad, eran las quedas palabras que Sai había dicho antes de caer dormido.**

— _Deseaba tanto esto_** –había murmurado abrazado a él, después de haber terminado la tercera ronda de la noche- **_Sólo con… Itachi-san lo deseaba_** –había terminado en un quedo suspiro, quedándose dormido al instante-**

**¿Con él? ¿Deseaba hacer eso con él? Y no, no se pondría a alabarse a si mismo de lo genial y sexy que era, si no más bien a pensar ¿Lo quería a él de **_**ese**_** modo, o sólo para tener sexo?**

**Realmente no entendía muy bien a ese joven, y le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría al despertar. **

**Pero le había gustado tanto estar con él, que le permitiera ver que tras esa imagen tan falsa que mostraba, realmente podía llegar a ser alguien cálido al momento de intimar, alguien que disfrutara e hiciera disfrutar.**

**Sonrió tontamente, acostándose de nuevo al lado de Sai, pasando su pálida mano por los negros cabellos del otro.**

**Quizás, al despertar, le pediría que saliera con él. ¿Qué podía perder? Fue él mismo quien le pidió que le ayudara a experimentar, a calmar su curiosidad y sobre todo que le consolara ¿O no? Ahora era su turno de que le consolara a él. Su ex novio les vio en la cama, juntos.**

— Como mi amante** –susurró quedamente, presa del sueño- **tienes que hacerte responsable** –terminó aún más bajo, quedándose dormido al instante, con la misma sonrisa de idiota pintada en sus labios-**

**No estaba nada mal, después de todo, tener un lindo amante, un ex novio y un hermano que juraba matarlo al día siguiente. No estaba nada mal.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ja-ja-jaja :) No hubo lemon por que me dio flojera, por que eran 5000 palabras y por que no se escribirlos, aun así, si lo merece, espero me dejen un comentario :') acepto bombas y los virus, los regreso :D!**

_Agradecimientos:_** A Zhena Hik, por que la amo, por que me soporta, por que me beteo esta madre y le gusto, solo por eso :')**


End file.
